


When Fate Seems Against You (May the Odds Be In Your Favor)

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Banter, Don't copy to anther site, Dum-E is the best, Dum-E's origin story, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Meet-Cute, Random & Short, Tony Stark Has Issues, origins of 'platypus'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: Honestly when Tony was looking for a way to get out of the manor for a while, he never would have thought of summer camp. That brings to mind the exact opposite of what Tony wants. But Jarvis suggested it and it ends up being more fun than he expected. The best part - besides the robots obviously - is his cabin counselor Rhodey. They could even be called friends, if Tony would let himself hope like that. But he knows better. No matter how well they get along, after this they are never going to see each other again. Right?





	When Fate Seems Against You (May the Odds Be In Your Favor)

**Author's Note:**

> This was another story that I originally was going to write for IronHusbands Week that didn't quite fit the bill, so you have it here instead. I know nothing of summer camp and have never been to one so I am just winging it here.

“There’s our resident hedgehog.” 

The voice registers and Tony looks up from his wiring to see Rhodey leaning against the table next to him. What? Oh, is it that time already? “Platypus,” he greets with a bright smile, “did you miss me?” 

“Terribly,” Rhodey deadpans, “Now come on. If you don’t get a move on you’ll be late for supper.” 

Tony makes a face. “The dining hall is lame. Can’t I just stay here?” He gives Rhodey his best set of puppy eyes, but unfortunately they don’t work. 

“Oh no,” Rhodey says firmly, “the last time you tried that you did you filled up on s’mores afterwards and then who was stuck watching your sick butt the next day?” 

“I wasn’t that bad,” Tony protests. 

“Uh huh,” Rhodey says in disbelief, “who was the one moaning about how they were going to explode? That I should just go on and leave you there to die in peace? That you were going to be the first case of spontaneous human combustion due to too many s’mores?” 

Okay, so maybe Tony had had one too many s’mores at campfire that night. It’s not his fault that he never had one before this though. They’re so good. And maybe he had been a little dramatic about it afterwards. That’s no reason to hold it against him though. “There is no such thing as too many s’mores,” he protests instantly, “And I never threw up now did I?” 

“Small blessings,” Rhodey mutters, “now up. It’ll be here in the morning after breakfast.” He urges Tony to stand, leaving his tools and wires behind. 

Tony obeys with a grumble. “I hate camp food,” he complains, “You know what I’m craving right now? Pasta. Pasta like you wouldn’t believe. Some good old fashion lasagna. I’d give a leg for a plate of that right now, dear Lovelace.” Maybe he’s being a little unfair, the food is pretty decent here, better than he was expecting, but that still doesn’t change the fact. And coffee. The heathens here don’t let the campers have coffee, only the counselors. Monsters. 

They walk side by side to the dining hall. “We had spaghetti three days ago.” 

“If you can call  _ that _ spaghetti I guess. More like the flying spaghetti monster You’re lucky it didn’t rise from our plates and try to eat us,” he continues to grumble, “I’m still reporting this place to Italy. It was an affrontion to all Italians everywhere.” 

Rhodey just laughs. “Or maybe we’re not all spoiled brats who are use to five star chefs hmm?” he teases. 

“I don’t have a chef,” Tony defends, “I have an Ana. And Mamma - and Jarvis technically, but he has no sense of adventure when it comes to food. What would I need a chef for after that?” Technically speaking no one here knows that he  _ could _ have a five star chef if he wanted to. No one here knows that he’s Tony Stark at all. When he registered, he registered under the name Tony Carbonell to avoid the attention he would get otherwise. After all the idea of  _ the _ Tony Stark going to something so common as a summer camp? Scandalous. That’s something that Tony would like to avoid. He is here to avoid drama, not make it. 

It’s somehow become a joke between the two of them, but that doesn’t mean Rhodey actually knows. Apparently his spoiled rich kid status shows more than he would like and Rhodey went from there. He doesn’t  _ know _ and Tony intends to keep it that way. Sure he likes Rhodey and sure they are becoming friends, but Rhodey is still obligated to look after him as his cabin counselor. He’s still a responsibility and not a friend, not really. 

That’s not enough for Tony to spill his secret. They’ve only known each other for two weeks at this point. Another two weeks and Tony will be gone, home, back to the manor before starting his first year at MIT. The chances of him ever seeing Rhodey again are slim to none. Just because Tony has a habit of clinging to people who seemingly put up with him doesn’t mean that everyone appreciates it. He’d rather not set himself up for failure, thanks. 

Honestly when he was first trying to think of ways to get out of the manor, summer camp never entered his mind. Summer camp is arts and crafts, and bugs, and swimming in a potentially infected lake, and no technology around for miles. No thank you. That is the exact opposite of what he wants to endure. If he wanted to live in hell then he would stay at the manor for the summer. Seeing as how he is trying to escape however... 

But then Jarvis mentioned this and Tony decided to look into it. It’s not as if Jarvis has ever steered him wrong before. His ideas might not always work, but he always has the best intentions. So imagine Tony’s surprise when he learns of this robotic summer camp. Four weeks filled with all things robots, coding, building and battling if one chooses to. No bugs, no radioactive lake and plenty of tech. What’s not to like about that? 

So here he is, half way through and having more fun than he ever expected. There are classes of all kinds to help teach the other kids how to build their robots. Good classes too, not only for beginners. Tony isn’t the only one here with advanced knowledge. He’s learning things and he loves it. Part of him had been afraid that he would be bored, with only his personal project to entertain him, but that isn’t the case. It’s thrilling. 

Most of the others have elected to go the battle bot path, building and competing in the tournaments that are arranged for them. And while Tony was tempted to do the same, he had another idea in mind. One that could change the world if it worked. He had started coding long before he got here. Originally he thought that he would have to wait till MIT to get the materials he needed, but this is the perfect opportunity. He’s not ‘wasting valuable time and resources’ here and no one is constantly looking over his shoulder, checking his work. 

What he intends to build is an AI. And not any AI, but the most advanced one the world has ever seen so far. It’s not a very big field yet, still growing and developing, but Tony knows the future when he sees it. One day AIs will be in full demand. Tony intends to get ahead of the game. Just because SI is a weapons based company does not mean it can’t expand. Tony can do so much more, if only he is allowed. 

So far he has worked on the body, starting with the frame and adding the details and wires as he goes. A few more days and then he’ll be finished. Then will come the tricky part - plugging the AI code in and hoping it works. It should work, Tony has doubled and tripled checked his code when he isn’t building. WHile the other kids are socializing Tony has been working. It hasn’t exactly done wonders for his reputation around here, but again, why does it matter? Chances are small that he’ll ever have to interact with any of them again. Not that he’s an ass or anything, just... not involved. 

Part of that is his focus on his project. Part of that is that he just doesn’t feel like he fits in with any of them. They have lived normal lives, something he has never had. They’ve had friends their own age, played and laughed and went to the movies and were just -  _ normal _ . Tony, at fourteen, is going to be entering his first year of college in September. He doesn’t fit in. Forced maturity is a real pain like that. And it’s not as if it teaches you good social skills either. 

It’s one of the reasons he and Rhodey seem to get along so well. Rhodey is eighteen and presumably entering college soon too, not that they talk about things like that. He’s interested in engineering and is able to put up with Tony’s odd brand of humor and people skills. His main duty seems to be herding him now and miraculously enough he doesn’t seem bitter about it. 

Tony has never had a friend before. Sometimes he likes to pretend that Rhodey is it, but he knows that is all it is. Rhodey may like Tony Carbonell, the slightly spoiled, slightly quirky camper, but he doubts that he would like Tony Stark, boy genius and all around obnoxious brat. It’s just... not realistic. A dream. Nice to think about, but that doesn’t mean it will actually happen. Story of his life and all that. Doesn’t stop him from enjoying it while he can though. He can admit that he is shameless when it comes to soaking up all the attention he can. Not anything creepy or awkward, but just - reveling in the experience. 

When he sits down with his plate to eat, he is among the others, but no one pays him any mind. In one way it’s refreshing - he doesn’t have to worry about putting on a show or a mask or anything else like when he is out in public normally. He can be whoever he wants to be without the weight of the world looking and judging him. That’s something he has never had before. Ever since he was born, practically, he has been thrust into the limelight. 

In another way it is depressing because it confirms what he already knows - that if he shows who he really is no one will like him. All they want is the Stark Experience, nothing else. Yeah, maybe he could have tried harder to fit in, make friends, but what is the point? Once they know who he really is it wouldn’t matter. No one wants Toy Carbonell because Tony Carbonell doesn’t matter. Being just Tony makes him even more useless than he already is. 

Once they finish it is time for the nightly camp fire, one of the things Tony never expected to enjoy so much. Even if he doesn’t have a group of people to sit with he can still soak in the atmosphere. The energy around him. It is light and fun and filled with laughter. He sits on a log by himself and watches. There isn’t a planned activity tonight so everyone is just messing around instead. 

Although he isn’t alone for long. Rhodey comes over and sits down right next to him. “You are allowed to join the others you know. It’s not as if you won’t have anything to talk about.” 

Tony shrugs, not bothering to look at him. “I’m fine here.” He snorts as he watches a marshmallow fight break out and then quickly end, stopped by another counselor. “You don’t have to keep sitting with me. I’m sure you have better things to do.” 

“What and miss my quality time with my favorite genius?” 

Tony snorts again. “Sweet platypus, but we both know I’m no one’s favorite around here. I’ve driven everyone to insanity already.” 

“Not everyone,” Rhodey protests, “I’m still here aren’t I?” 

“Oh boy, my cabin counselor, the person responsible for my safety and wellbeing here, has not abandoned me, Yeah I can see how that would cheer me right up.” 

Rhodey sighs. “Man the issues on you. I’m really starting to question whether people give you enough hugs in your life or not.” 

“Ana does,” Tony says casually, as if it doesn’t matter, “Jarvis will, although he’s English so he isn’t a very physically demonstrative person. Mamma will.” 

“See, when you say things like that it only makes me worry more, not less.” 

Tony keeps his eyes firmly in front of him, determined not to give anything away from his expression. “Yeah well certain stereotypes have to come from somewhere you know?” 

Rhodey throws an arm around his shoulders. “Alright hedgehog, why don’t you tell me how your project is coming along?” 

“Still not a hedgehog,” Tony grumbles, but leans into the touch. 

“Still not a platypus,” Rhodey retorts, “but that hasn’t stopped you yet has it?” 

“Platypodes are cool,” Tony argues, “Way cooler than James. James is such a common and boring name. Why are you denying yourself like this? Embrace your inner platypus and set yourself free!” 

Rhodey shakes his head, smiling. “You’ve never call me James in the first place. Isn’t Rhodey original enough for you?” 

Tony sighs mournfully. “Some people just don’t know how to take a compliment. It’s sad really,” He shakes his head for effect. 

Rhodey just snorts. “Keep telling yourself that genius boy. So?” 

Tony is not pouting here. Certainly not. Not at all. “Not a boy,” he protests, but then starts, updating Rhodey on the latest developments of his AI. 

:::

Before Tony knows it the month is up and it is time to go back home. He packs his bag reluctantly, not wanting to leave. At least it’s only a few more weeks and then he is off to MIT. Beside him Dum-E beeps, trying to be helpful. In truth he’s only making more of a mess, but he doesn’t mind. It’s pretty amusing to watch actually. 

“You absolute disaster,” he murmurs affectionately, petting one of his struts. 

Dum-E brushes his claw clumsily against Tony’s arm before returning to his self given task. 

Honestly Dum-E wasn’t what Tony was planning on naming him, it just sort of happened. The first thing he did when he came on line was run into Tony’s work table, scattering tools all over the floor. When Tony had said, “Not that way dummy,” well, that was that. His name was sealed. He refused to answer to anything else. 

As it turns out the code wasn’t as perfect as Tony hoped, but he is having a hard time bringing himself to care. Maybe it will be considered a failure in Howard’s eyes, but Tony doesn’t mind. Dum-E is perfect the way he is, quirks and all. He just needs some time to learn. He’s already doing better packing- 

-and then he knocks the entire bag on the ground, spilling everything inside as Dum-E beeps sorrowfully. 

Well, hopefully all he needs is time. 

There’s scattered laughter, but for the most part everyone is used to it by now. Dum-E has been like a puppy this last week. He follows Tony around everywhere and causes absolute chaos if left alone. By now everyone knows of him and his antics. Some are annoyed, some are amused and some find him fascinating. Plus he isn’t the only bot in the room right now. Everyone has their robot they built with them. Some are in better shape than others, but they are present all the same. 

“No need to ask how it is going I see,” Rhodey says as he comes over. 

Dum-E whirls in excitement and holds his claw out for a high five, which he receives immediately. Well he better considering Rhodey was the one who taught him that. 

Tony grins at him. “He almost got everything in before he knocked it over.” 

“Good job,” Rhodey praises warmly, no irony in his voice at all. 

Dum-E spins proudly and then gets back to work. 

This is one of the top five things Tony is going to miss about him - how good he is with Dum-E. Maybe it’s an engineers enthusiasm, maybe it’s something else, but he is one of the few who has the most patience with him besides Tony himself. 

Plus Dum-E has developed a bit of a crush on him. It is going to be terrible, breaking his newly coded heart. He ignores that part where he wants to say goodbye just as much. All good things must come to an end however. They always do, especially when you have the Stark Luck. Life isn’t fair and there is nothing you can do to change it. 

:::

“Platypus!” Tony shouts without thought. But honestly he couldn’t help it. He had been unpacking his dorm room with Dum-E’s - sort of - help and Jarvis’ - actual - help. He had told Jarvis he didn’t have to stay, that it was enough that he drove Tony here, but he insisted. And, well, Tony didn’t have the heart to send him away quite yet. For all he is excited about this, he is still nervous too. Having Jarvis here helps. 

But then the door had opened, presumably for his roommate, so Tony had turned, and, well, blue screen of death and all that. The last person he expected to see was Rhodey walk through the door with his mother and sister, likely, given the resemblance. He may not have paid any attention to the information MIT sent, including his roommate’s name. So he said the first thing that came to mind. 

Rhodey looks at him, eyes widening, but before he can say anything Tony shouts, “Dum-E no! Heel! Stop! Stop you rolling disaster on wheels!” 

Dum-E, who had been predictably heartbroken to leave Rhodey behind, not understanding why he wasn’t around anymore, took off at the sight of him. He stops in front of him and holds out his claw expectantly. 

Fortunately Rhodey is able to move away from the others so that he doesn’t flatten anyone in his path as he rolls forward. He smiles and gives him a high five. “Hey there Dum-E. Are you being a good helper?” 

“He’s being a troublemaker,” Tony glares, “Come here now. No, don’t give me that sad look you pile of bolts, you know why you’re in trouble.” 

Dum-E rolls back over, looking as dejected as something with no face, and therefore no expressions, can. 

He crosses his arms, doing his best to look stern. “That’s right. You don’t rush people like that. What if you had hurt him? You don’t want to hurt Rhodey do you?” 

If anything Dum-E manages to look even more pathetic than that. He beeps sadly, shaking his claw. 

Tony has to fight the urge to reassure him. What a sad, sad sight. “Well don’t apologize to me,  _ I’m _ not the one you almost flattened am I?” 

Dum-E turns and waves his claw at Rhodey, who is grinning while his family watches in bemusement. “That’s okay, but you need to be careful. We aren’t all metal like you are. Although,” he looks thoughtfully at Tony. 

“Don’t even think about it sour patch, my head isn’t _ that _ hard.” He glares even fiercer at that, “Why are you so mean to me?” 

“Yeah platypus,” his - probable - sister says with a smirk, “don’t you have any manners?” 

Rhodey sighs a long suffering sigh, which really, is all the confirmation Tony needs. Television has taught him that only siblings can bring out that level of exasperation in you. 

“Jim,” his mother says pointedly, “aren’t you going to introduce us? I was unaware that the two of you knew each other.” She looks rather unimpressed. 

Rhodey grins sheepishly. “Right, Mama, Jen, this is Tony - the one from summer camp I mentioned. And Dum-E, his AI. Tones, this is my Mama and sister.” 

“Nice to meet you both.” Tony gives them a winning smile and hopes for the best. Not his best first impression by a long shot. Then again, he considers, he’s had worse. Much worse. This is practically tame in comparison. “Oh, yeah, this is Jarvis,” he says proudly, “and, and, wait where are they?” He scrambles around before he finds the tin of cookies and crows in victory. “Want one? Ana made them. Normally I wouldn’t share, but I can make an exception for you platypus.” He holds out the tin excitedly. 

“It is nice to put a face to the name I have heard so much about,” Jarvis says behind him. 

Tony can feel his cheeks heat up at that. “Jay,” he whines. 

“It will be good to know that the young Sir already has a friend starting here.” 

Tony’s face burns as he turns to glare at Jarvis. He knows he is doing it on purpose, no matter how innocent he looks. That look is a lie. A filthy, dirty lie. 

Rhodey laughs as he takes a cookie. “Ah did you miss me hedgehog?” 

“It was all Dum-E,” he protests, “he was pining away for you after we left. You broke his poor coded little heart, leaving him like that.” 

Rhodey hums as he takes a bite. “This is delicious,” he compliments enthusiastically, “Is that why you brought him with you? So he wouldn’t be lonely?” 

Tony glances over at Dum-E, who is now curiously inspecting Jen, and makes sure his expression is hidden. “I couldn’t leave him at the manor,” he says blandly. What he doesn’t say is that he was afraid to. That Howard might have done something with him while Tony wasn’t there to protect him. Deactivate him because he is supposedly a failure. Take him apart to see how he works. Get rid of him entirely so that Tony will never see him again. He couldn’t take the chance. 

Rhodey nods. “Think the dorm codes have a rule against AIs?” 

Tony laughs. “He doesn’t exactly fit the size code, but he’s not warm blooded either is he?” 

That only makes Rhodey only laugh harder. “How long before anyone notices?” 

“Considering he still follows me around like a puppy?” Tony raises an eyebrow, “How long do you think?” 

“At least he’s house broken.” Rhodey grins, teeth flashing as he smiles. 

Tony thinks of just how many accidents Dum-E has caused at the manor and promptly keeps his mouth  _ shut _ . They’ll be fine. He hopes. 

“And here you were worried,” Jen teases, coming over to stand next to them, “The two of you are ridiculous already.” She smiles brightly when Rhodey rolls his eyes at her. “Why platypus though?” she asks. 

“He’s too pretty to be a James. And  _ why not _ a platypus? Platypodes are awesome!” 

“I thought you said I was too  _ cool _ to be a James,” Rhodey says pointedly. 

“That too,” Tony says shamelessly. 

“Platypodes? Isn’t it platypi?” Jen asks, “And what’s so great about them? They’re kind of weird, aren't they?” 

Rhodey groans, “Please don’t get him started,” he begs, to no effect. Why he expects anything less is beyond Tony. Does he expect him to let that insult stand? Not likely. 

“Weird?” Tony asks, beyond offended, “ _ Weird _ ? I’ll have you know that platypodes are the coolest animals ever. Did you know that-” 

And as Tony starts his - extremely detailed and extremely interesting, no matter what Rhodey says - rant, he reevaluates some things. Maybe life isn’t always fair or good, but sometimes, just sometimes, it can surprise you with something good instead. And Rhodey is the best thing of all. 

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't make it into the story, but the reason Rhodey calls Tony a hedgehog is because the first morning he had to wake him up, Tony had been buried in his blanket with only his hair showing. When he was - finally - able to wake him up, he reminded Rhodey of a hedgehog with his hair and the way he was blinking groggily at him. (Because Tony and mornings don't mix in any universe, especially one where he isn't allowed coffee to wake up properly.) Of course Rhodey didn't say this. Not until Tony started calling him platypus without explanation that first time. Then it was on.


End file.
